


Amusement

by Dream_Dropdistance1232



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/pseuds/Dream_Dropdistance1232
Summary: To Celebrate Lunafreya’s win at the Pokémon league Prompto decides to take her to the amusement park.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amusement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> for the amazing AnnaTheLoon who gave me the prompt of Prompto/Luna spending time at the amusement park this is my new year's present for them also! Hope you enjoy the FFXV Pokeverse!

Prompto couldn’t have been prouder of Luna when she emerged from the league victorious.

They had worked hard to get there and they had trained together since they had gotten their starters at the age of twelve years old and now he got to see her win the league like she had dreamed off. He was happy he could help achieve her dreams.

“Prompto?” A delicate voice called to him.

He snapped out of his gaze when he heard her voice call out to him, surprisingly it was nothing new to him when he went off into his own little world. Sparks His Jolteon raised his head up also when he heard the voice also. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Luna and Her Glaceon Icy.

“Hey Luna and Icy I was in my own little world,” He replied as His jolteon ran towards Luna with a happy smile and he also joined them. “Since I wanted to congratulate you on your championship win I figured we could go to the amusement park to celebrate. He spoke feeling a soft blush creeping on to his face. 

“I’d love to go with you prompto.” Luna replied with a soft chuckle as she saw his cheeks turn a pale pink. They discussed a time for when they were to meet at the amusement park and they had a small pokemon battle before they went their separate ways.

\--6:00PM Insomnia Crown Amusement Park--

Luna Had gotten to the amusement park first after dropping off Icy with Gentiana. She decided to wear a simple red summer’s dress and her simple red flat shoes, she was trying to keep her identity as the new champion a secret and so far it was working. Prompto quickly found her and he wore a simple t-shirt and some black jeans.

Lunafreya smiled and they both walked into the amusement park, there were a lot of amazing rides, game stalls and food vendors to try out whilst they were here. The first thing they did was they both went on the fastest rollercoaster and though prompto wasn't overly keen on it, he enjoyed it. When they both got off the rollercoaster and went to the photo booth they couldn't help but laugh as Prompto’s hair was wild like an untamed chocobo so they brought a picture to remember that rollercoaster ride.

The next thing they did was a water ride. It was cosy and very relaxing for them that was until they went down the sloped bit of the ride and got thoroughly soaked. They didn't mind it though as they brought some spare clothes to change into once they were off the ride. After getting changed into new clothes they decided to go and do some of the minigames, one being a water shooting game which prompto excelled at. He won her two big toy dogs which really made her smile.

There were other games there which they both excelled in, Lunafreya Won prompto a chocobo from a small ball toss game. Every other game they won something for each other making the night more special. They stopped by a food vendor and brought some food and sat for a small while to enjoy their meal. They Laughed and chatted before heading to the ferris wheel where they, amongst all those little prizes they won, sat and watched the stars.

“Prompto?” Luna asked once the ferris wheel stopped and they were at the top

“What’s Wrong Luna?” Prompto asked rather concerned his anxiety slowly creeping up on him

“I just wanted to thank you for supporting me through the league. I really do appreciate it.” She replied quickly to settle his nerves and she placed her hand in his.

“Not a problem Luna It was an experience I’ll never forget.” Prompto replied giving her hand a little squeeze. They both got a bit closer and Luna lay her head on his shoulder and watched the stars.

It was a perfect night...


End file.
